


My Life as a So-Called Woman

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, Magic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat is mysteriously turned into a woman, him and his wife must make do until they can find a cure to reverse him back to a man. It's much eaiser said then done, especially while he learns to be a father as a woman, good thing his brother is a genious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in Chicago.

A woman sat on a train, watching a man. She muttered words to herself as she watched him. She sped up her words as he stood up, waiting by the door. The woman completed her words as he got off. She turned away to appear less suspicious.

The man entered a store, heading to the bathroom. He locked the door and unzipped his zipper. Quietly he peed, flushing as he zipped up. He felt funny as he washed his hands, his head quickly beginning to pulse, collapsing to the ground.

Slowly he helped himself up, holding his head still. He saw a beautiful woman in the mirror, turning quick but there was no one there. The man stared at the mirror, assuming he just hit his head hard. He shrugged and exited the bathroom, heading out to his car in the parking lot. The man got in, driving home.

The man pulled into his driveway, parking and heading in the house. He tossed his keys in the keybowl, pulling off his big coat.

"Karkles? Is that you I'm in the kitchen!" It was his wife's voice. Karkat Vantas headed into the kitchen, smiling at her.

"Hey Terezi I'm home." She turned to him, screaming as she grabbed a sharp knife.

"Listen lady I don't know who you are, but you should know never to fight a woman in her own house.” Karkat looked at her weird. Lady?

“Terezi who the fuck are you calling a lady, I’m your husband.” He took a step closer, and she held her knife up more defensively.

“Don’t play dumb, bitch. I’m not messing around, I am an eight month pregnant woman. I am not going to risk our life. Take another step and I will cut you.” Karkat stopped.

“Okay, okay. You’re crazy, but you’re not a liar. I’m a man Terezi. Your man.” Terezi glared, pointing to the mirror on the fridge.

“Does that look like my husband?” Karkat glanced at the mirror, at his reflection.

“Yes I- wait…” He approached the fridge, looking in the mirror. All he saw was a beautiful woman staring at him, the one from before. “You mean this… is actually me?” He looked down and felt his now soft chest. “Oh my fucking god.” He turned to her. “I swear baby it’s me.”

“Prove it. When’s my birthday?”

“October seventh.”

“When’s your birthday?”

“June twenty-first”

“How old am I?”

“Twenty five.”

“What’s our anniversary and how old were we when we got married?”

“It’s September nineteenth, and you were twenty-three and I was twenty-four.”

“How old were we when we met?”

“You were four and I was five.”

"What's my bra size, prepregnancy?"

"Double D." She raised a brow at her husband.

"The number too." He suddenly felt nervous.

"Forty...two?" Terezi placed the knife down. Way too high like usual. A real woman would've known it was too high. Karkat was convinced she was like a forty something.

"Karkles! It is you!" She came to him, hugging him tight. "What the hell happened to you?!" Terezi pulled off him. Karkat softly stroked her swollen belly. He'd grown nicer to her for the past few months so she wouldn't be as angry at him, he knew she got agitated easily due to pregnancy hormones.

"I don't know. I fell on the damn floor in a bathroom and I guess I'm a goddamn woman now." He patted her belly before kissing her forehead.

"Well maybe you should talk to Sollux." Karkat growled lowly.

"I am not asking my bi-polar asshole of a brother." Karkat groaned, earning a glare from his wife. She poked his breast, looking up at him.

"Is it that bad to ask your brother for help? Is it worth staying a sexy woman?" Terezi laughed a bit. "You'll know how men treat us hot girls~" She stuck her tongue out. "Like playthings." She didn't tease at that. It was a serious matter.

"I can defend myself." Terezi shook her head.

"They won't listen, you'll just be tits and a pussy to them. As a woman you can't defend yourself. If you want them to listen, you need a man to tell them to back off. Like you typically do for me." Karkat scoffed.

"They'll listen to me. I'm a man."

"To them you aren't! And that's only about men! You have to deal with periods too. Oh god that's a rant. Well to start you're constantly freaking out if you're getting blood everywhere. Then there's the cramps, it feels like someone's stabbing you. You can feel the horrific pain, its terrible! Oh my god and then theres the assholes." She growls. "Men always ask if you're on your period when you're angry. It's fucking INFURIATING!" She growled out.

"For a fourth of the year you're on it. The only way out is pregnancy." She sighed. "But pregnancy is having its own disadvantages. I won't say since you won't get pregnant anyways." Karkat kissed her forehead and held her close. “But if you want to deal with this shit, I can’t stop you from staying a woman… I won’t leave you if you stay.”

 **  
**"I'll ask Sollux for help anyways. I like being a man more. It’s not any easier but still."


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat sat on the bench in the subway station, Terezi stood by him, waiting for the subway. Karkat jittered restlessly, biting his lip. He really didn't want to ask his brother for help but he had to... He sat in his wife's clothes, actually hating being a woman. His breasts got in the way of putting shirts on and he dealt with uncomfortable stares. Terezi held her stomach, patting his back with the other hand. She wore a maternity dress, red with a blue accent.

 

The subway pulled up and stopped in front of the station. Karkat stood up, groaning as he did. He moved into the subway, sitting in the only free seat, tapping his lap. Terezi entered after him, glaring as he took the last seat. Her ankles were swollen and in pain. However once a woman got off at the next stop she sat in her spot.

 

Karkat groaned as a man sat beside him, saying his 'tits' were 'hot as fuck'. He tried to show Karkat his biceps, tried to show off for him in all sorts of ways. Karkat groaned louder and told him to shove off. That only made the man push more for him.

 

Once the subway arrived at O'hare, they got off, heading out to the front of the airport. Karkat spotted Aradia, his brother's wife, waiting for them by her car. She waved them over, smiling.

 

Karkat and Terezi came out to her car, Karkat took the front seat and Terezi took the back, if they crash it'd be safer in the back. Maybe, with no airbags at least. Aradia smiled at the couple.

 

"I guess Sollux was telling the truth Karkat! You are a lady!" Aradia laughed softly. "And Terezi how's the baby?" Terezi groaned.

 

"Tell me, it gets better when it's out right?" Aradia smiled and looked at her in the mirror.

 

"It'll be wonderful, when you hold your child and look at their eyes... It's perfect, I can't wait for you to experience it." Aradia soon pulled into her driveway, getting out. Karkat and Terezi got out too, Karkat moving to help her a bit like a responsible father.

 

"Thanks ma'am!" Terezi teased, giving him a soft peck. Karkat groaned audibly, helping her into his brother's house.

 

"Sollux, Karkat and Terezi are here!" She shouted towards the basement. Her daughter came running downstairs, tackling her.

 

"Mama's home!" Sollux and Aradia's daughter Abigail was about six years old. She had a long braid down her back, a brown mix between her mother's dark brown hair and her father's honey blonde hair. She adored her mother much more over her workaholic father.

 

"You two can go down" She told them, taking her child to the next room. Karkat headed down, Terezi following behind. Sollux sat in his lab like basement, turning in his chair.

 

"Hey bro" Karkat called out.

 

"Oh. My. God. Kk's a woman!" He started to laugh, forcing Karkat to roll his eyes. Karkat spun a chair around and sat down. He gave a look to Terezi and got up, letting her sit instead.

 

"Listen Sollux can you fix him? I kind of want our baby to have a dad." She smiled and winked. "Besides the sex has just gotten so much weirder." Karkat turned red and glared at her.

 

"Hey, fuck you." Karkat grumbled, crossing his arms. Terezi and Sollux laughed at him, amused by his embarrassment.

 

"Well apparently you can't Kk!" Sollux burst out laughing again, sticking out his tongue at his half-brother. Karkat grumbled and groaned out, turning his head in anger.

 

"Just run the fucking tests so I can get the fuck out." He glared at Terezi, hoping it's shut her up.

  
"Alright alright go to that machine and hook yourself up." Sollux instructed, pointing to one behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi giggled and poked Karkat’s breast for about the seventh time today. He grumbled in anger, pouting. He crossed his legs, covering his crotch better by rearranging his skirt. Well it was technically Terezi’s skirt, they didn’t want to have to go buy more clothes. It didn’t exactly help that Terezi only owned a few skirts. He couldn’t fit into any of her pants, the only thing he could fit into were her four skirts. It didn’t help that every day he picked one up she’d butt in and say she wanted to wear that one instead. Of course he’d just remind her that she’s too pregnant to wear it and her hormones would fly off the charts emotional.

Karkat sat on the couch, watching, just trying to ignore his wife’s poking. He leaned back, eyes flipping to the phone frequently. He was waiting for Sollux to call him back with a cure or something. Terezi continued to poke him, not particularly interested in the romcom Karkat was watching. The phone began to let out a ‘BRRRRRRING’ as it rang, Karkat moving fast to swipe it off the charging station it sat on.

“Sollux? Please please tell me you figured this out.” Karkat said, his voice almost too urgent.

“Watch as it’s not him!” Terezi shouted with a laugh, leaning back into the couch

“Listen to me close kk, you need to stand one foot, raise your right hand and shout, ‘tiddies be gone’.” Karkat grumbled out.

“I’m fucking serious Sollux.” Karkat hissed out, glaring at the phone.

“Listen Kk! I can’t figure it out! I compared it with the last sample of DNA and all I found was one change, and it just reads that you’re female now.” Sollux sighed.

“That’s it?!” He groaned out. “I don’t want to be a woman! I don’t want boobs! I don’t want to sit down when I piss! I don’t want to have a vagina! I miss my penis! I want to actually fuck my wife!” He shouted, growling out loudly. Terezi howled out in laughter, slowly realizing she actually did miss his penis in her.

“Listen kk the only thing else I found about your DNA is that it’s a little, sparkly. I’d do more in it but-”

“No Sollux! Do it!”

“Kk I can’t! I just found out my wife is cheating on me ok?!” He shouted, calming back down. Karkat grew quiet, biting his lip. “Listen, it could be magic or something. Just call Morgan. She can help. Probably.” Sollux held his head. “I gotta go KK, give Morgan a call. Because I sure as hell can’t help now.

“Sollux wait let me help yo-” Sollux hung up on his brother, weeping at his desk. Karkat groaned and turned to his wife. “Looks like I’m calling last resort.”

“What happened? Can he not help?” She tilted her head a bit, confused about the conversation.

“He’s too much of a wreck right now. He said Aradia cheated on him.” She gasped.

“What? That’s terrible!” She said before frowning.

“But he said that my DNA might have magic on it, it’s kind of sparkly I suppose.” Terezi nodded and got up with a small groan, heading into the kitchen. She came back with his phone, handing it to him.

“I guess you better give her a call.” She sat back down, holding her stomach a little as she did. “God child you make everything strange huh?”

“Terezi I am not calling her right now.” She looked at him.

“What? Why?” Karkat cringed at the idea of calling her. They had an estranged relationship, though better than her and Sollux. It was strange for twins to fight so much but her and Sollux did not get along. She spent years tormenting him worse than he did for even Karkat. Truthfully he was too scared to call her, but this little thing called pride was in his way of telling Terezi.

“Because… Maybe I like being a woman.” Terezi laughed.

“No you don’t, you literally just told me you hate it!” She took the phone and got up, calling her up. Karkat got up, glaring at her. She giggled as he did, turning around and moving as swift as she could away from him. She wasn't really that swift with the child on her belly but she tried.

“Hello?” She asked, her tone a little harsh.

“Hello, Morgan? Hi this is Terezi, your sister in law, Karkat’s wife, so hey Karkles needs your help but he’s scared to call you.” She smirked at Karkat, holding the phone close as she fought him off.

“Ah hello Terezi sorry I couldn’t make your wedding, I heard you were a stunning bride.” It had been over two years since they had been married but they were so distanced no one really asked or bothered. “So tell me how have you two lovebirds been?” She asked in a bored tone.

“Well you’re going to be an aunt I guess” Terezi commented, making a face ‘whatever’ face.

“Ah dear, you mean half aunt. We share a mom not a dad.” Karkat never really thought about how his twin siblings were half siblings, they were just siblings to him. So what if he was the product of rape, he’d have been made by his mom and, in correct terms, stepdad. And since Karkat didn’t think about it like that, it was sort of justified that Terezi didn’t either.

“Yeah well anyways, like I was saying.” She glanced at Karkat. “Karkat needs your help!” She threw the phone at him, grinning at him. He glared at her, putting it up to his ear.

“Hey Morgan… Uh listen Sollux told me I have magic on my DNA, basically I need help because I might be a woman right now.” Instead of laughter, his sister just made a ‘hm’ sound.

“I’m just swamped with work, I’ll come the soonest I can, but I might not be able to reverse it either, so you better prepare to stay a woman, just in case, I’ll see you in a few months bye bye Karkat, kisses.” She hung up on him with a smile, getting back to work.

“What did she say?” Terezi tilted her head at him.

“Well babe I don’t think I’ll be your man in time for the birth.” He told her, coming close and rubbing her belly. She frowns and hugs him.

"That's okay, you'll still be there for me." She grins, taking his hand, leading him towards their bedroom. "I'll ease your stress~" He grinned and followed her. She lied herself on the bed, pulling him in. He kissed her, hands running up and down her body. She purred out, kissing him back when the home phone rang. Karkat groaned and leaned up, careful of her belly.

"Just leave it, sex me up~" He growled out and leaned back down, kissing her again. Her hands moved up and grabbed his ass, rubbing it and squeezing it. Soon the phone stopped ringing but then Karkat's cell rang. He growled and pulled it out of his pocket, looking at it without breaking the kiss, noting it was Sollux, tossing the phone about Terezi, deepening the kiss, grabbing her hips. Once the phone stopped, it started again. Karkat growled angrier, breaking the kiss and grabbing his phone, unlocking it.

"Oh my fucking god what do you want you bipolar fuck?! I'm trying to do my wife here!" A sound of a siren rang in the background.

"Kk, my wife was in a car crash. Please can you meet me at Northwestern Memorial Hospital?" Karkat stared wide eyed at Terezi.

"Yeah, of course, we'll be there" He hung up and Terezi groaned.

"Karkles! I'm hornyyyy."

"Terezi, Aradia just got in a car crash" Terezi looked at him, eyes widening slowly.

 **  
**"Oh my god, we have to go then!" Terezi got up with him, holding onto him for support. They both began to head out, rushing a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat sighed as they finally made it to the hospital. Karkat hurried down the hallway of the recovery wing, checking the room the nurse had told him. He held onto his wife’s hand, helping her keep up with her belly. Both of them were sure the next time they’d be here it would’ve been to check into the maternity ward, not to visit. Karkat sighed and came up behind Sollux. His daughter Abigail was crying and holding her mother’s hand. Aradia looked cut and beaten up, bandaged up. Sollux looked up at Karkat, getting up and leading him out.

 

“What happened Sollux?” Karkat asked, studying his face. Terezi stood in the room, stroking Sollux’s daughter. Sollux closed the door, not wanting his daughter to hear.

 

“I… I can’t handle it. I can’t even force myself to cry. She was cheating on me… Her lover came for her and she freaked out because I was upstairs at the wrong time. I-I tried to talk to her, and she got in the car and sped down the road. She crashed into the house down the street.” Karkat frowned, hugging his brother. “She killed two children… I don’t know what to do, the doctor says that she won’t make it.” Karkat sighed.

 

“I know this will sound bad, but Sollux, I think you should be there until she dies, then let your anger out. I think it’ll at least help her through her last day or days.” Sollux sighed and pulled away from him, entering the room again and sitting back in his seat. Karkat walked in to his wife, holding her close as he looked over Sollux’s broken wife. “Promise me you won’t do something like this to me.” He told Terezi, hugging her.

 

“I promise, it’s not something I’m planning on.” Karkat looked Aradia over, minus all of her injuries, she looked peaceful. They stood there in silence, minutes passing by. The only sounds heard was the sobs of Abigail and the heart monitor beeping. Only about forty-five minutes passed until Terezi made a soft sound.

 

“Karkles hey I-” Karkat shushed her, pointing at Sollux to almost say give him peace. “Karkles I’m ser-” He glared at her, almost telling her to shut up. “Karkles th-” He moved his hand up and held her mouth, his other hand moving to rub Sollux’s back. She let out whines that Karkat ignored, sighing to show Sollux is deepest apology.

 

In a short amount of time, Karkat’s shoes were wet. He released her mouth, looking down. “The thing I was going to say was my water broke.” She said, glaring. “N-Now get me where I need to go.” She told him, holding tight on his arm. Karkat quickly moved her out, calling attention to a nearby nurse. Karkat quickly got his wife in a wheelchair, headed to a room the nurse checked them into.

 

“Hey there, once you get your sister to a room maybe we can hang out?~” A man asked, winking at Karkat who looked and glared at him.

 

“She’s my wife! Karkat yelled, moving faster. The man moved faster, catching up to him.

 

“No no I didn’t mean a date, it’s my first child and I’m scared!” Terezi turned in the chair, growling.

 

“Your lover is in labor and you’re just freaking out!? You should be with her!!” Terezi spat out at him, pushing him away from her lover. Karkat and the nurse got Terezi to the room, Terezi crying out as soon as they made it, panting, trying to remember her mommy classes.

 

“I asked a nurse to bring you the hospital gown on the way, she’ll be here short-” A nurse hurried in, giving Terezi the gown and exiting. “Ah good timing, get comfortable the doctor will come in soon to check on you.” She smiled and left, leaving the couple. Karkat moved to help Terezi sit on the bed, then helped her change out of her clothes into her gown. Terezi whined out as she shifted, soon staring at the door, waiting for the doctor, carefully going through several smaller contractions.

 

Then just as the doctor came in, Terezi hit a big contraction, crying out. “Oof a big one huh?” He commented, brushing off the daggers she glared at him. He had been used to such reactions in this line of work. “Anyways, while you recover from it, I will be checking your dilation, misses Vantas.” He told her, setting off to work while the libra cried out, battling another contraction. Just as she had calmed down, he poked his head back up. “Looks like you’re lucky, I would bet you won’t be in labor for too many hours as most first time mothers. You’re already at six centimeters out ten. Most women by now are around under two.” He smiled. “I’ll be back in about half hour to get a grasp of how far you’re moving.” He exitted, going to give the numbers to a nurse.

 

“Hear that Terezi, you won’t be too long.” Karkat told her, stroking her cheek and holding her hand. There were rare moments he wasn’t grumpy, today, with a soon-to-be death and his now in labor wife, it was a day he couldn't afford to be grumpy. Besides even if he tried, he was sure he’d end up with a hit to the crot- well Karkat didn’t think it could be as painful for him now in this state, he didn’t really understand the female crotch all he knew was how to bang it. Karkat held his now screaming wife, contraction hitting again. She panted and heaved, whimpering once it passed. He tried to get close to his squirming and crying wife, nuzzling her in comfort. She ended up slapping him near accidently.

 

It felt like forever before the doctor came back, squeezing between her legs to check her again. Karkat held Terezi’s legs for the doctor, kissing Terezi’s temple. “Looks to be about seven, your body is pressing you to remove your young misses Vantas.”

 

“I-Is it bad?” She asked, suddenly a bit worried for her child.

 

“No no misses Pyrope, I’m sure it’ll be fine, your body is just preparing itself quick.” He smiled. “If that’s the case, I’ll be back in about an hour and a half and if you’re lucky, in maybe under two hours, you’ll have a young child in your arms to love.” She smiled, overriding a small contraction with the sweet thought. Karkat kissed her forehead, letting her know that he’d be back. He smiled at her, exiting the room with an exhausted groan. He hurried off rushing to go check on his brother and wife. Karkat knocked on the doorframe, smiling at him, gesturing for Sollux to join him. Sollux got up and came out, looking at Karkat.

 

“How is she?” Sollux asked, sighing.

  
“She’s moving fast, she’s already at seven, Sollux. She might be done by the time that…” He was going to say before Aradia died, but that didn’t have the best ring to it. Karkat hugged Sollux. “Don’t worry, once Terezi’s had our child, we’ll be back.” Karkat smiled and hurried back, he planned to just tell his wife he had gone to the bathroom. He was just a little scared of her right now, he didn’t want to anger her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed as the libra continued to suffer from labor, waiting for childbirth to take place. The doctor came in a few times to check her dilation. Finally about the third time he came in, she was ready.

 

“Alright.” He pushed a button to signal in two nurses. “We’re moving you to the delivery room Missus Pyrope.” The nurses began to move her bed towards the delivery room, Karkat holding onto his wife, ignoring the wolf whistle from a man passing them. Karkat sighed softly as he hurried with the others, he was really hoping he’d been a man for this. This was a time for pictures and family, all the pictures that would be taken would be shown years from now and he’d remember that time he was a woman. He’d have to tell that story all the time when anyone saw those pictures.

 

Terezi screeched out, being brought into the delivery room, the bed being moved into position. The doctor grabbed some gloves, pulling on a face mask, helping the pained girl into the stirrups. Karkat watched as he prepared her more, holding onto his wife. Despite actually being a woman, Karkat watched as a man, he had no understanding of what was happening, all he could do was play the fatherly role in childbirth as a woman. He kissed Terezi’s temple with soft lips, softly reassuring her she was strong enough to do this.

 

“Alright Missus Vantas, when I say push, you’ll need to push, and don’t forget your breathing exercises.” Terezi nodded, tears welling her eyes from the pain she was still in. He looked up at her. “Push” He told her, Terezi pushing for him, trying to calm and regulate her breathing. She pushed every time he instructed, more tears peaking as she did. Karkat tried to kiss a few away but Terezi growled at him and tried to actually bite him. “Alright Missus Vantas, I’m seeing the head, The shoulder’s are coming, you’ll need to push harder...now!” She screamed out, pushing hard, clutching Karkat’s hand tight, his hand starting to lose a little bit of color. Her breathing grew harder, it was getting hard to breathe under these conditions, she didn’t know how much more she could keep up.

 

Sollux looked at Aradia as a nurse came in to check on her. Abigail continued to stroke her mother, hoping she’d make a recovery. She loved her mother, she couldn’t lose her now. She was too young to be short a parent. Sollux sighed as he watched her. She was hoping her mother would live, yet he was sure she’d be gone any minute now.

 

Slowly the baby’s shoulders pressed out, the baby sliding out a bit easier. “One more good push Missus Vantas, you can do this!” She cried out again, pushing as hard as she could. Sollux moved a little closer to give his dying wife a last look, wondering what would’ve happened if she hadn’t crashed. His feelings for her were dead, he’d be willing to move on even, yet he still felt a tinge of sadness. Terezi slid their child out, and just as she did, that’s when Aradia’s heart monitor went to a flat line with a loud ‘beeeeeep’. Terezi fell back, panting and breathing heavily as Abigail began to cry louder, shouting at her mother in denial. Karkat leaned, trying to see their baby but quickly went to Terezi’s side when he couldn’t. He nuzzled her softly like she liked to do to him, trying to make her feel better. What perked her up wasn’t his nuzzles of affection, but the sound of crying as their child filled its lungs with air.

 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl~ Missus Vantas would you like to cut the cord?” Terezi looked at him, eyebrow raised.

 

“N-Not while I’m so short of breath” She said, looking at the bloodied child just out of her reach.

 

“Er well actually I meant your wife.” The doctor said, looking at Karkat with a smile. He nodded and was handed a pair of medical scissors. He looked at the crying girl as he was shown where to cut. He cut it, with a firm snip, handing the scissors back. The doctor handed the baby off to be cleaned up and wrapped up. Karkat stared at her, hands shaking unknowingly. He was a father now, or mother. Whatever he was, that was his daughter. Originally he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t be one of those over protective fathers they saw on tv, but just looking at her now, he already wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep that.

 

Sollux held his head down, a few stray tears sliding down. Perhaps he was feeling like now he’d have to find a new love, he’d have to find Abigail a new mother, find himself a new wife, a new partner. Someone who would hopefully not throw his trust away. The nurse in the room slowly took note of the time for her death certificate, sighing.

 

“I’m so sorry Mister Captor.” She told him, voice calm and soothing. He looked up at her, but once he did, he couldn’t look away. He felt guilty that he already felt attraction to someone while his wife had just died but he couldn’t help it. Her hair was beautiful and captivating, long gold locks, her eyes a beautiful calming blue, her skin a cool tan, she was beautiful. Of course he wouldn’t dare to hit on her, but she was worth looking at.

 

Once she was cleaned of her mother’s blood and wrapped in a small blanket, a nurse brought her over, passing Karkat and handing her to her birth mother, letting her cradle her. For a moment Karkat was upset but then he decided she deserved to hold her first. A nurse brought the birth certificate to Karkat with a pen, smiling at him and congratulating him. He put them off to the side and leaned in to look at his wife and daughter.

 

“Karkles? Can I name her?” She asked, smiling at him before looking back at her daughter.

 

“What do you have in mind?” He asked, moving in to gently rub his finger on her small cheek.

 

“I was thinking of Hailee, but I saw a better name a few days ago.” She said, smiling at him happily.

 

“Are you going to tell me?” He asked, smiling as she opened her small green eyes.

 

“Vivian?” He blinked at her. It was a pretty name, not quite common though. That could be good but it could also be bad.

 

“I like it. Vivian Vantas. How many people have a VV initial?” He said, starting to fill out her certificate.

 

“Middle name?” She asked him, looking back at her baby.

 

“You want me to pick?” She nodded softly. “Then let’s stick with the V theme here and totally screw her up” He said, chuckling. “Valentina?” Terezi looked down at her, smiling.

 

“Vivian Valentina Vantas, I like it~” She said, leaning down to nuzzle her baby. Karkat filled out her certificate, signing his name at the bottom, sliding it next to her to sign. She leaned over to hand him Vivian, signing her name and looking over the paper. “Oh my god Karkles, she was born on my favorite number~!”

 

Terezi smiled at her daughter’s paper, Vivian Valentine Vantas, born to Terezi Vantas and  Karkat Vantas, on July twenty-ninth, two thousand fifteen at four thirteen pm, seven point seven pounds, twenty three inches in length, at Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago Illinois.

 

“So your name is…?” He asked the nurse as she slowly covered up the dead woman. She looked at him, almost glaring.

 

“Are you trying to flirt when your wife just died?” She asked, giving him a look.

 

“No no! I just want to… Tell the people at the front you’re doing good.” She smiled, looking much more calm.

 

“Ah~ Well then, I’m Feferi Peixes.” She told him, handing him Aradia’s death certificate, taking one copy to be added to the records. He looked over the certificate, sighing sadly.

 

His certificate read Aradia M Captor, died on the twenty-ninth of July, two thousand fifteen at four thirteen pm. He sighed, standing up. He picked up his daughter, carrying her out. He held her to him as he went to search for Karkat. Days ago everything was perfect, he had a loving wife, a beautiful daughter, and he’d soon be an uncle.

 

Karkat handed Terezi their daughter again, smiling as they began to move her back to their room. Karkat diverted, heading back to Aradia’s room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her covered body alone and unattended. He looked down the hall and headed down the hall, looking around for him. As he did he felt a pap on his butt. He yelped out, glaring at the man behind him, punching him in the cheek and walking away. He had to give Terezi props for dealing with that a lot, even if half the time it was him who did it. He really couldn’t help it, her rump was just so sexy and plump.

 

Karkat groaned out as he searched, about to pull out his phone when he remembered he left his phone in the car due to no pockets on Terezi’s skirt. Finally he found his brother ahead of him, hurrying to him. “Sollux” He shouted, getting closer, looking up at him.

 

“She died Kk.” He told him, sighing.

 

“She was born.” He told back, smiling at him. “Come see her” He took his hand and began to lead him towards the room.

 

“So it’s a girl then?” He asked, stroking his daughter’s back. Karkat nodded in response.

 

“Vivian Valentina Vantas, my beautiful girl.” He told him, still a bit overjoyed. Sollux nearly gagged as his eyes wandered down to Karkat’s ass. It was sexy but it still had the gross sisterly feel. Sollux turned his head fast, refusing to look anymore. Karkat pushed open the door, smiling as he stepped aside for Sollux to enter. He saw Terezi lie there, holding the small baby in her hands. He set his daughter down in a chair, moving close to see his niece. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. She was adorable, though she couldn’t destroy his sadness, she did look beautiful and happy. Terezi handed Sollux Vivian, smiling softly.

 

“She was born at four thirteen, my special number~” Sollux looked at her, blinking at her.

 

“Four thirteen?” He looked at Vivian. “That’s when Aradia died.” He cradled her before returning her to her mother. “What’re the odds, I lose a family member as I gain one. Of course.” He returned to his daughter, trying to soothe her.

 

“I’m sorry Sollux” She told him before turning to Karkat. “Did you call my mother?” He froze for a second. He had completely forgotten to call their parents.

  
“Shit” He took her phone and left the room to head out and make the calls.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat walked beside Terezi, who was pushing the carriage with Vivian in it. Karkat pushed a cart, they were shopping for clothes he could wear so he could stop leeching clothes from her since she could actually wear her usual clothes now. Karkat looked around, Terezi told him they’d start with clothes like shirts and pants, they’d go to an underwear store to get his bra measurements before they got underwear.

“Karkles let’s start with shirts.” She told him, heading to a part of the store with quite a bit of shirts. Karkat groaned and moved to follow her, they had just started and he was already sick of shopping. Karkat watched Terezi move about, looking at clothes he would look good in. He glanced around, not too interested in the clothes, they were either too over the top or blindingly colorful. Karkat grunted out as a man started to approach them, used to how this went now. However this time the man walked up to Terezi instead, completely ignoring Karkat, which from the past while was not something he was used to. The man leaned on a clothes rack.

"Hey there baby, your partner made a beautiful baby, you must be proud~" He chuckled, eyeing her breasts.

"Excuse me? We both made her" She said, glaring at him.

"Well why don't you show me the position you were in when you injected her with your DNA~" He said, winking.

"I carried the baby." She narrowed her eyes, clutching the carriage handle.

"Really? But you're still so fine~" He leaned in, crowding her a bit. "I'd even think these are genetics, not full of milk~" He gave her breast a squeeze. She growled and punched him in the face, glaring at him before turning and pushing the carriage off.

"Sorry you had to see that Vivian~ Karkat. Let's go." Her sweet nurturing voice to Vivian changed to a harsh one as she called her husband. Karkat looked at the man as he got up, backing up and shoving the cart into the man, hurrying after Terezi. "Let's get the underwear size first" She said, taking his hand and leading him towards the mall’s victoria’s secret. “While we’re there I gotta try to find a nursing bra too. Maybe I’ll browse around too. You know just cause we’ll be there.” He looked back at the man trying to get up.

“So uh how was that even flirting with you? You aside from grabbing your tit.” Terezi sighed out.

“When a woman gets pregnant, you know she grows for her baby and such, like the stomach and things. Usually after she gives birth she loses her pre-pregnancy figure. You know, most women are thinner before pregnancy. He was implying that I pregnated you because I’m apparently too sexy to have carried a baby? Which is also a diss on you because that means you’re not as sexy as me or something. I would’ve walked away but then he grabbed my boob and I just wanted to see make him hurt.” She led him into Victoria Secrets, smiling at him. He smiled down at her.

“Well I can see where he’s coming from him, you’re so sexy you could probably seduce anyone” He leaned down, kissing her forehead. She blushed softly and pushed him gently.

“Yeah well you’re different. You’re my husband, dumbass~” She giggled and hugged him before pulling him deeper in the store. “Now I’m thinking you’re probably a B or C, 35? I’ll get  measuring tape or whatever it’s called.” She leaned up to kiss his lips, departing from his side. “Watch Viv~” She headed off to go find an employee. Karkat smiled down as his daughter, leaning down to nuzzle her cheek with his finger. She smiled at him, grasping his finger, watching him. He smiled and looked up for his wife. He smiled as he saw her return, holding the measuring tape.

“Hehe the lady said we’re the cutest lesbian couple she’s ever seen~” He glared down at his wife.

“What did you tell her?” His voice was somewhat stern at her.

“Thank you~” She giggled. “She also wants to join us sometime~ You know, once I’m able to do it again~” She winked at him. He blushed, looking around. He spotted a pretty redhead employee, waving at him. He had a thing for redheads, he knew that when he met Terezi. His first thought when he saw her was somewhere along the lines of ‘damn her red hair is sexy’.

“Alright tell her yes. And let’s pretend I’m a woman for now.” He chuckled, taking Vivian’s carriage handle. “Also you better kiss her when we do” Terezi giggled softly, pushing him playfully.

“Stop being so silly~” She winked at him. “But fiiiiiine~ For you~” She leaned up to kiss him, hurrying off to talk to the pretty redhead. He watched his small wife, trying to understand how tall the other woman was. Terezi was around 5 foot and the woman looked quite a bit taller. He was hoping she’d be shorter than him, just to make him feel more manly. But from here it almost looked like they were the same height, give or take an inch or two either way. Terezi soon turned back and came back to him, taking his hand, her other hand holding the carriage handle. “Let’s go measure~”

Terezi giggled as they searched through bras, pulling one up, tilting her head. “Remember Karkles, you’re searching for a 34C.” She told him, putting the one she found back. “Lucky fucker.” Karkat looked at her as he picked up one, looking over the black thing.

“Why does that make me lucky? You’re the lucky one” She turned to him.

“How do you figure?”

“You have a blessed rack Terezi. You’re double d some number. Nice and big, beautifully perfect round goodies.” He told her, gesturing to her breasts as he did, making two big round gestures. She rolled her eyes at him. “Besides you dispense something delicious”

“Do you know the pain of having big boobs Karkles? I mean look at these, I can hardly find my size! And all of the bras that fit me are plain patterns, black, beige, sometimes white. Ugh they’re not good choices, it’s gotten worse since my breasts swelled with milk too! I went up two bra sizes!” She sighed. “And the back pain from these girls, those aren’t fun. And they’re like two big protrusions. Sometimes when you try to lean down and you hit your boobs on shit, not too fun Karkles. The only real pro to them is that they can provide a lot of milk. And that you like them I suppose.” She thought a minute. “Which makes you more lucky!”

“Well then why don’t you get breast reduction surgery?” She sighed.

“I thought about it but they’re my boobs, I like the because they’re mine.” He chuckled and hugged his wife, looking through the bras again. “Don’t forget panties”

“I’ll wear my boxers, I don’t care.” Terezi shrugged and picked up a red bra, holding onto it. She looked around, picking up a basic black bra.

“Karkles what about this black bra?” He looked at it, shruggin.

“I’ll try it” He said, picking a few of the same ones. Terezi picked up a big black bra with flaps, inspecting the size before holding onto it.

 **  
**“And I’ll try this one, come on, let’s go~” She pushed Vivian’s carriage, humming as she led her husband off.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat groaned as he picked up his new pajamas. “Hey Terezi do I wear a bra with these?” He asked, looking up as her as she hanged into her oversized tank top. It hung off her body, passed her crotch. Vivian lied in the bassinet next to the bed so she could get near immediate attention.

 

“It’s up to you really I don’t bother.” She lied down, watching him change into his pajamas. They were just vertical stripes on button up night shirt with matching night pants. He changed into them, sliding into bed beside her.

 

“So my boss wants me to go from the men’s prison to the women’s.” He told his wife, getting close to her.

 

“What? Why?” Terezi got close to him, nuzzling up to him.

 

“Because I’m a woman now, he says that a woman guard in a men’s prison is a bad idea. But I don’t know, I don’t really want to move.” He sighed, holding her close. It was interesting being a woman, but he didn’t like it much, being a woman was hard.

 

“Well I don’t think you should. Just because you’re a woman now doesn’t mean you’re any weaker than before.” He shrugged.

 

“I guess. Well thanks babe.” He kissed her forehead. “Good night.”

 

“Karkles you’ve gotten much nicer and more sensitive since, you’ve become a woman…” She said, looking up at him.

 

“I have?” He thought for a second. “Oh fucking shit I have…” He growled and groaned, holding her tight.

 

“Okay too tight, don’t crush your baby’s mother!” She whined out until he loosened up. “Nicer, not weaker! Don’t try to prove me right!” She nuzzled up “Now go to bed silly” she closed her eyes. He huffed at her but closed his eyes, sleeping with her.

 

Terezi’s eyes shot open a while into the night, looking at the time before sitting up and shaking her feminine husband. It was only 1:49, but she knew she heard something. “Karkles, wake up!” She whispered at him, shaking him a bit more, hearing just a groan. “Get up dumbass!” He moved his arm up, feeling around until he found her face, patting it. His hand then went back down, grunting. She growled and moved her finger, pinching his npple through his shirt. Immediately he yelped and sat up.

 

“What the hell?!” He growled out at her.

 

“I heard something!” She whispered. “Either go be a man and go check on it, or tell me where your pistols are!” She crossed her arms at him.

 

“You’re hearing things.” He groaned and lied down again.

 

“I am not!” She hissed at him, glaring at him. He sat back up and looked at her. He poked her breast then lied back down.

 

“That’s for pinching me, but if I pinched you, I’d get milk all over.” She huffed at him again, glaring at him.

 

“I’m serious! Someone is downstairs!” The door kicked open, two men with ski masks on stood in the doorway, one holding a gun. As soon as the door opened, Karkat sat up.

 

“No, we’re here bitch.”

 

“Ooh look brother, two sexy lesbians, we scored” One said, smirk growing.

 

“I fucking told you dumbass!” Terezi said, punching Karkat in the arm.

 

“We’ll spare your lives if y’all give us a show.” The other one said, a cocky grin on his face.

 

“You want a show?” Karkat asked. “I’ll give you a show” He grabbed Terezi and kissed her in a deep sloppy kiss. The robbers watched, clearly excited by this. Terezi however squirmed, not liking being a show for robbers. Karkat pressed her to him, wrapping her arms around him, his hands working other places. He made sure the robbers found pleasure in this kiss, not wanting them to look away. He moved, topping his wife, hands sneaking under the pillow.

 

Then as they watched him make out with Terezi, he quickly pulled off her, pulling out a pistol from under their pillows, moving and aiming at the robbers. “On your knees!” Terezi blinked, glaring at Karkat.

 

“I thought I told you to stop putting pistols under the pillows!” Karkat pulled them off the safety.

 

“Oh come on they were on the safety and they’re saving our lives!” The robbers took their argument as a distraction, making a run for it. Karkat shot a pistol, hopping out of bed, running after them. When he shot the pistol, Vivian awoke, crying out. Her mommy got up, lifting her up, and cuddling her, following them until they ran out the door, stopping in the doorway and watching Karkat chase after them.

 

“Daddy’s going to make up for yelling at mommy by chasing them alone.” She told Vivian, going and picking up the phone to call the police, noticing the back door glass broken. Vivian held onto her mommy’s neck hole, pulling on it a bit. “Viv no” She told her, reporting the crime as prompted. She chuckled when they told her not to confront them. “Er well my husband is chasing the robbers down the street with pistols right now. So I won’t, but he’s doing it now. Please come before he runs out of bullets. Thank you sir.” She hung up, cradling Vivian. She poked her head out the door, seeing her husband chase them around the cul-de-sac. She closed the door and sat down, humming to her daughter. Once she saw the police lights, she got up from the couch and headed upstairs, planning on letting them do the work.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Sollux stood with Terezi and Karkat at the airport with a sigh. He had been all ready to move on from Aradia, that was until he got really proud of himself one night with his game and he ran up excitedly shouting Aradia’s name. Then it had hit him that his wife and best friend was gone. He didn’t love her anymore, no, but he missed what they had, he missed her. Taking care of Abigail wasn’t very easy either. It took Aradia’s death, but he then figured out, he didn’t know a thing about his daughter. He expected her to be the sort of kid that enjoyed working things out in her head, attached to electronics. Instead, she preferred hands on stuff, more interested in horses than a computer. He didn’t even realize that she had a pony out at a stable outside of town. Lucy she named her, a shetland pony.

Thinking about it though, Sollux did remember Aradia mentioning it, and he said sure while he was playing a game, with his brother. Now he was mentally kicking himself for all those nights he’d be working and instead of eating with his family, Aradia would bring him dinner. Everytime he went upstairs to go to bed it’d be around one or later, his family was asleep. No wonder Aradia was unfaithful, he drove her away. She took care of their kid, cooked for them, cleaned for them and how did he repay her? The unintentional cold shoulder, he walked all over her. Even Abigail knew it. She had blown up at her father the other day and told him it was his fault and now she was ignoring him. She stood by her uncle and aunt instead of him, she still liked them.

Karkat held Abigail’s hand, making sure she wouldn’t wander or run off. His other hand was wrapped around his wife’s waist, telling anyone nearby they were together and to back off. It was the most efficient way to scare men off. It didn’t actually work that well, but it was still the most effective. Terezi stood with him, holding their baby. They were waiting for Morgan, Karkat’s little sister and Sollux’s twin.

“This is so fucking uncomfortable Terezi..” He muttered to his wife, shifting. A dreadful thing had happened yesterday and it was still happening. Karkat was suffering from a period. He didn’t even know he was technically fertile.

“You’re gonna have to deal Karkles, it’s what we do” She told him, spotting her sister in law. “Is that her?” She asked, pointing. Karkat nodded in response.

“Hey, Morgan” He called out. Morgan, like Karkat had dark black hair, only it was long and curly. Her skin was a sickly pale color, eyes as red as her older brother’s. She wore so much black, a long black skirt ran to her ankles, a black and red blouse hung off her body, loose and baggy. She held a red duffle on her shoulder, calmly approaching her family.

“Ah Karkat, you look wonderful as a woman.” She said as she came close. As she did, Vivian started to cry, squirming in her mother’s arms. She tried to settle her down, stepping away from them.

“Yeah well I flew you out here to change me so don’t get fucking used to it.” He grouched, crossing his arms.

“Ah and Sollux, I’m so sorry to hear about your wife.” Sollux turned away, sighing out. “Young Abigail” She kneeled to her oldest niece. “I have something for you” She pulled out a lollipop, handing it to the young girl.

“Wow thank you aunt Morgan!” She grinned, taking it happily. She got up, approaching Terezi and Vivian. She started to cry again when she got close.

“Calm down Vivian, she’s your aunt~!” She said, shushing and calming her baby.

“My, Terezi” She grasped her cheeks annoyingly. “How you put up with these boys I’ll never know.” She released her, looking at Vivian. “You must be wonderwoman, you deal with them and you manage to make such a pretty baby. Good for you Terezi, living the housewife dream I see.” Terezi glared at her for that. “Anyways, shall we be going?” Karkat groaned and nodded.

“Yep, let’s go.” He said, completing the thought in his head. ‘The sooner I’m a man again, the sooner you leave.” He led his sister and Abigail, Sollux trailing behind with Terezi.

“I am not a fucking housewife.” Terezi muttered to Sollux, glaring at the woman.

“That’s fucking Morgan for you. You should’ve seen her when we were children. Awful sister.” He mumbled back, already regretting coming with them. No one actually drove to the airport, instead they all took the subway. They all took the blue line, Karkat just drove Sollux to the same stop.

“So who am I staying with? My scrawny twin brother or my short big brother?” Both guys grumbled out at that.

“You’re staying with us” Terezi said, wishing she hadn’t invited her. She remembered her being less bitchy. “Since we need you to take care of his problem. We set up a guest room for you.” It was actually the nursery, but Vivian was still staying in her parent’s room, so aside from the pretty pony wallpaper that Abigail suggested and Karkat with his big hidden heart for kids indulged on, they moved Terezi’s old bed in from their storage shed. They had planned to let Vivian use her bed when she grew older, Terezi loved the bed, it was white framed, a bit of a fancy looking daybed with a canopy above it, the canopy picked for her, red with green dragons on it. It wasn’t Terezi’s style, but her parents got it for her when she was really small. It would have to do for Morgan.

“Wonderful” She commented, raising a brow. Terezi glared from behind, knowing she wasn’t pleased with it.

 **  
**“Dinner will be soon, I’ll send Karkles up for you.” She turned to leave but stopped. “If you hold out from helping my husband or double cross him, I will personally show you how strong this as you put it “housewife” is.” She walked out, heading downstairs, she didn’t like referring to herself as a housewife since she wasn’t one, but it sounded so much more intimidating. Besides she felt like Morgan was up to something, she didn’t know what, but something.


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat sat on the subway with his sister, fairly uncomfortable. They were on his way to Sollux’s he wanted to observe her magic first hand to see what it was like. Only this time he was alone with her, Terezi stayed at home with Vivianne, saying she had some other things she needed to do around the house. He wasn’t sure what she meant but didn’t pay much attention to it. Him and Morgan actually spent a fair amount of time talking about things Karkat had learned as a woman. The rest of the time was used not for catching up but for awkward silence. 

 

It felt like agony waiting for the subway to get to Sollux’s station, Karkat got up and led his sister out. They waited for their brother, Karkat groaning out a bit. Morgan smiled, pleasantly happy with this Karkat. About five to ten minutes later Sollux drove up, though it felt more like an hour with the silence between the two. Karkat got into the front, Morgan getting in the back. Abigail, who sat behind her dad, waved at Morgan, hugging her aunt.

 

The car ride to Sollux’s house was a peacefully quiet one aside from Abigail pestering Morgan for details of her life. The boys couldn’t wait to be out of the car. When they finally got to Sollux’s house, the siblings all got out rather fast. All Morgan seemed to bring with her was empty silence. Abigail was the only happy one, though underneath her happiness hid a looming sadness for her mother. However she never liked for others to sympathize for her so she maintained her happy attitude. 

 

“Let’s go to the basement.” Sollux told them, heading inside, Abigail following him, heading upstairs once she was in. Karkat and Morgan followed after their brother into the basement. Morgan raised a brow at his practically full scale lab under his house. 

 

“You know we could probably call mom and tell her we’re all together right now.” Karkat said jokingly.

 

“I had a falling out with mom.” Morgan returned in a dry statement.

 

“Of course you did” Sollux commented, sitting down in his chair. Morgan didn’t waste any time, she went right to work, looking over her older brother, before Sollux was ready even. She started to examine his eyes, his ears, nose, anything that would help. 

 

In honesty, Karkat didn’t like his little sister poking around him like this, it felt invasive, but what could he do, she was helping him out, he just had to sit there and take it. Morgan let out a sigh, looking over a few things before trying out a spell. 

 

“It did...nothing?” Karkat commented, raising a brow. 

 

“Maybe I can’t undo do it then… Well congratulations Karkat, you’re our older sister now” Karkat glared.

 

“No. Try it again.”

 

Terezi looked in Morgan’s room, sneaking in towards her duffle. She had to take caution, who knew what kind of trap Morgan would lay. She knelt down, unzipping the bag, moving aside when it opened. Something sprayed where she was sitting. She sighed before opening the bag, finding a book and pulling it out. ‘Revenge spells’ it read. She quickly headed to hers and Karkat’s room, sitting down to read it. She searched the book once, falling short of the info she needed. She searched again, stopping on a gender page.

 

Terezi glared as she found the spell, searching for the reversal. She found it, just as Vivian started to cry for food. She slid the book off her lap and moved her shirt to expose her breast, leaning to grab Vivian out of her bassinet, bringing her to her breast to drink as she kept reading on. She felt Vivian latch on, leaning over her book, trying to find her place again. 

 

Terezi tilted her head as she read the reversal. All he had to do was… apologize to the caster and it’ll undo itself on it’s own. Either that or anyone wielding magic can undo it with a small chant. Terezi blinked and smiled, she’d have her husband back as a male. She did enjoy him as a female, but she missed him being her man.

 

Karkat groaned, following his younger siblings out of Sollux’s house, getting in the car. Sollux sighed and got in, Morgan getting back in the back with Abigail. Karkat sighed as he huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“Listen Kk, we’ll figure it out-”

 

“No I might as well get a fucking gender change” Karkat huffed.

 

“I thought you couldn’t afford that?” Sollux commented, Karkat huffed angrily, eyes rolling.

 

Soon Sollux dropped off the two at the subway, Karkat and Morgan sitting there for a mostly silent trip.

 

“Sorry Karkat, I tried.” Karkat grumbled and tapped his foot, ignoring some people watching him, as well as his own sister. She looked sad but at the same time unphased by the whole thing.

 

Karkat couldn’t wait to go home and lay down, he’d had enough of this nightmare. He got to his car as soon as the subway returned to his station, ready for his sister to leave.  She was about as ready to go as him. She had done what she wanted and it turned out beautifully. Karkat hadn’t really expected to see Terezi waiting for him when he entered the house, but there stood his wife. 

 

“Wait, you’re still a woman?” She asked, looking at her husband with confusion. 

 

“No, because the ONE TIME I need something from my sister, the thing she’s good at, she can’t fucking do it.” She looked at Morgan, pulling her husband aside. 

 

“Strange, because I actually found a cure in her big book. Morgan walked passed them, Terezi shutting up as she did, Morgan heading into her guest room to book a flight. “I think she did this to you.” Karkat raised a brow. It wasn’t too farfetched to believe, though the fact that his wife was lowkey suspicious enough that even he hadn’t noticed she was. He really didn’t give her enough credit.

 

“Okay so what the hell do I do then?” He asked, glancing at the steps.

 

“Just apologize to her, probably about some sexist shit you told her as a child.”

 

“...I never said shit like that, and even if I did, that sounds too stupid to work!” She glared at him, recalling several times him and Sollux hadn’t let either girls join in because they were girls.

 

“Let’s see, the boy’s treehouse was boys only, fighting was unfair because ‘boys are tougher’, shooting was too much for girls and-”

 

“Okay okay! We were kind of assholes, I get it.” He huffed. “It still sounds stupid. Like unbelievably stupid. As in I don’t fucking believe you.” Terezi glared at him.

 

“Can’t you just believe me? Magic is stupid! Magic is as stupid as Sollux dating his wife’s nurse.” Karkat growled out, hating that she was right.

 

“Fine. But if you’re wrong, you better watch out, I’ll be pissed.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“Go up there drama queen.” She said, patting his ass. Karkat hissed at his wife, heading upstairs.”I’ll miss that though.”

 

“I swear to fuck Terezi.” He turned into Morgan’s room. 

 

“Listen Morgan I have something to say.”

 

“Say it on the way to the airport, I have a flight to catch soon.” 

 

“No I’m going to say it now.” Morgan worked towards packing, half listening. “I’m sorry that me and Sollux were such assholes to you when we were younger, You know how we were, girls were gross back then, that’s just how boys are, but that’s no excuse. I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t care, we were young.” She said nonchalantly. 

 

“But you go through so much as a fucking chick and I hate it.”

 

“Happens, Karkat.” 

 

“Ugh yeah you’re right this is magic’s fault. Yeah sorry for not believing you about this magic shit either.” Morgan stopped in mid packing, eyes filling with concern. Karkat groaned, head pulsing again, growing dizzy quickly.

 

“Shit Karkat!” Terezi shouted, entering, glaring at her sister in law. “So this was your doing! I want you out!” She shouted, pointing to the door. “NOW” Morgan raised a brow.

 

“Okay so I did it, but don’t act like you could be me if I fought this. You’re still my ride.” Terezi glared and turned, standing up. 

 

“And you expect us to help you after you did this?!” Terezi growled and approached her, moving swiftly and grabbing Morgan’s shirt collar and tripping her. “Get out. Now.” She jumped as she felt something touch her shoulder. “Karkat?” She smiled happily.

 

“Not exactly.” It was Morgan’s voice. The one before her turned to dust, Morgan grabbing and twisting Terezi’s arm around behind her back. “See, you can’t win, I’m magic, and you’re a housewife.

 

“Am not! I have a fucking job you lazy bitch.” Morgan growled at her before yelping and releasing her. Karkat stood, a man once again, holding his sister back. 

 

“Sneak attack.” He pushed his sister out of the room and down the stairs, kicking her out. Terezi smiled and grabbed her luggage and tossing it out with her.

 

“And good riddance~!” She yelled at Morgan, slamming the door on her. “Glad to have you back Karkat~” She told him, hugging him happily. He leaned down and lifted her into her arms.

  
“I’ll prove to you it worked, come on.” He told her, carrying her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for orphaning this and doing a crappy ending, I stopped liking this idea a long while ago...


End file.
